Desde que llegaste
by Lobo-negro
Summary: Que puedo decir, es un fiction con la cancion de DESDE QUE LLEGASTE de Relly, es un capitulo unico, parejas HieixKurama, espero que les guste


**Desde que llegaste**

Hiei llego de visita al Ningenkai, como acostumbraba hacer, desde hacia tiempo, ¿Por qué regresaba? ¿Qué lo hacia regresar a ese mundo que tanto detestaba? ¿Por qué siempre venia precisamente a esta casa a verlo a el, en ese momento la bella voz de Kurama llamándolo.

-Hola Hiei –saludo el pelirrojo.

-Hn. –Kurama le sonrió

-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunto una vez Hiei entrara a su habitación y se acomodara en la confortable cama.

-Hn

-Bien, regreso en un momento –dijo el pelirrojo para salir de su habitación y regresar con un litro de helado de fresa y una cuchara –Aquí tienes.

-Hn –dijo para comenzar a comer, en todo el tiempo que Hiei comía, Kurama lo miraba como queriendo decirle algo…

-Hiei… -comienza a decir el pelirrojo –Mañana habrá un festival en mi escuela y yo… Bueno… Me preguntaba… Bueno, si tu… Tal vez… Si no tienes nada que hacer…

-Déjate de rodeos y dime lo que quieres de una maldita vez ¬¬

-Me gustaría que fueras.

-Hn. Ni muerto.

-Por favor Hiei, me gustaría mucho que fueras y me oyeras cantar –le pidió el pelirrojo poniendo ojitos de cachorro lo cual desarmo por completo al medio Koorime

-Hn. Bien

-¡Gracias!

-Hn ¬#¬

Al día siguiente en el festival….

Kurama estaba nervioso, no por tener que cantar en publico, sino por que le cantaría a el, su amado Youkai…

-Minamino, es tu turno –le dijo uno de los maestros.

Kurama cerro los ojos y suspiro, para luego salir al escenario, busco con la mirada a Hiei, podía sentir su Youki pero no lo veía, levanto la vista y pudo ver una pequeña figura oscura en el techo de uno de los edificios, sonrió.

-Esta canción, la compuse para una persona muy importante para mi, que en este momento se encuentra en las alturas.

El publico no entendió a que se refería, algo que le importaba muy poco al pelirrojo, mientras que el si lo entendiera se daba por bien servido.

La musuca comenzó dándole la señal de partida a Kurama.

**Desde que llegaste**

**No me quema el frió**

**Me hierve la sangre**

**Oigo mis latidos**

**Desde que llegaste**

**Ser Feliz es mi vicio**

**Contemplar la luna**

**Mi mejor oficio**

**No te prometo amor eterno**

**Por que no puedo**

**Soy tripulante de una nube**

**Y aventurero.**

Hiei escuchaba atentamente la canción que el Youko interpretaba, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo hermoso que se veía con esa ropa, verde que usaba.

**Un cazador de mariposas**

**Cuando te veo**

**Y resumido en tres palabras**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Arababababasey**

**Arababababasey**

**Cuanto te quiero uhhho**

**Arababababasey**

**Arababababasey uhhhh**

**Desde que llegaste**

**Nada esta podrido**

**Se marcho la duda**

**Me abrazo un suspiro**

**Desde que llegaste**

**No hay mejor motivo**

**Para despertarme**

**Pa sentirme vivo**

El publico estaba maravillado, no solo por la canción, sino también por la forma en que Kurama la interpretaba.

-La chica a quien esta dedicada esta canción debe ser muy afortunada –pensaban muchas personas del publico siquiera tener idea de a quien iba dedicada, no solo la canción, sino el corazón y el alma de quien la cantaba.

**No te prometo amor eterno**

**Por que no puedo**

**Soy tripulante de una nube**

**Y aventurero**

**Un cazador de mariposas**

**Cuando te veo**

**Y resumido en tres palabras**

**Cuanto te quiero**

Kurama esperaba y rogaba a Inari-sama que Hiei comprendiera sus sentimientos a través de la canción.

**Arababababasey**

**Arababababasey**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Uhhhhhhho**

**(Uhhhhhhho)**

**Arababababasey (Arabasey)**

**Arababababasey**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**(Uhhhho)**

**Arababababasey**

**Arababababasey**

La canción termino y el publico enloqueció, las admiradoras de karma le lanzaban flores, esperando a que dijera quien era la afortunada que había ganado el corazón del hermoso pelirrojo, pero este solo les sonrió, agradeciendo sus aplausos y se retiro, dejando a mas de uno con deseos de mas…

Cuando el festival termino, Hiei y Kurama caminaban de regreso a casa de este último, caminaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Kurama se decidió romperlo.

-¿Sabes a quien le dedique la canción?

-A Koenma, ¿No? –Kurama se detuvo y miro a Hiei, mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

-¿Koenma? –Repitió -¿Por qué piensas que escribí esa canción para el?

-Por que dijiste que era para alguien que estaba en las alturas.

-Me refería a ti, Hiei

Hiei se quedo como piedra, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O es que su subconsciente le estaba jugando una broma?

-¿Que dijiste?

-Hiei… Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho y es que… -se detuvo, ¿Cómo podría decirle con palabras lo que sentía por el? ¿Cómo reaccionaria el Koorime al saber que su amigo, un hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado de el? ¿Y si reaccionaba mal y se iba de su lado para siempre, entonces recordó las palabras de su amigo y confidente

_Si en verdad amas a alguien díselo, y no te martirices pensando en como reaccionara, porque lo único que lograras es que el se aleje de ti tarde o temprano, si saber que es lo que sientes por el y lo que el siente por ti…_

-¿Es que? Con un demonio dímelo de una buena vez –Hiei estaba comenzando a fastidiarse por la indecisión del pelirrojo. Kurama suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Yo… Bueno…

-Otra vez con tus… Yo, Bueno, es que, Veras… Ya dime de una vez sin tantos rodeos.

-Te amo –le dijo en un murmullo, tan bajo que mas era una exhalación de aire.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… T-te... –Maldición, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo, Tan solo eran tres palabras, tres palabras que marcarían su vida para bien o para mal.

-Bien, si no me dices me voy…

-¡No espera! –le pidió desesperado, Hiei se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos –Yo… Te amo, Hiei –El aludido abrió los ojos al máximo por la impresión, Kurama al no escuchar respuesta a sus sentimientos reprimidos callo de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose le rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar, creyendo que la respuesta era una total y completa negativa.

Hiei tardo, unos minutos en procesar las palabras de Kurama, pero, ¿Qué sentía el por el pelirrojo, era su compañero de batalla y se podía atenerse a decir que era su amigo, su único amigo, ¿Pero lo amaba, que pregunta tan estupida, claro que le amaba, mas que a nada en la vida.

El medio Koorime se acerco a Kurama y lo obligo a mirarle a la cara, los ojos del pelirrojo estaba, brillantes por las lagrimas, su rostro estaba mojado por las mismas, Hiei se fue acercando lentamente a el, acortando la distancia entre ambos, perdiéndose ambos, en la mirada del otro, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Siempre, pensé que estaba solo… -comenzó a decir Hiei –Pero eso cambio, desde que llegaste a mi vida –Kurama abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa –Kurama… Kitsune… Yo… -no dijo mas simplemente acerco sus labios a los del pelirrojo lo beso tiernamente, después se separa y le sonrió, no con una de sus típicas sonrisas sarcásticas, sino con una verdadera sonrisa –También te amo.

Kurama no pudo contenerse y se lanzo contra el besándolo por todo el rostro y en los labios, por suerte la calle estaba vacía, así que nadie los interrumpió en ese tierno momento, regresaron ala casa de Kurama para poder disfrutar de su amor.

**OWARI….**

Lizerg-chan: Bueno eso es todo por hoy

YoukoSaiyo: Que bueno por que aun me debes lo de la otra vez ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: Etto. Creí que ya lo habías olvidado U

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Yo NO olvido fácilmente.

Lizerg-chan: Je, je, je… (Hablándole a Saiyo como bebe) Haber, ¿Quién la quere? ¿Quién la quere?

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Eso no te va ha funcionar.

Lizerg-chan: Je, je, je… Mira, ¿Qué es eso?

YoukoSaiyo: (Buscando lo que Lizerg-chan le indica) ¿Qué?

Lizerg-chan aprovecha para escaparse, por ahora

YoukoSaiyo: LYS, ven aquí y afronta las consecuencias.

Se ve a Lizerg-chan escondida en el armario de su cuarto abrazado su peluche de mapache

Lizerg-chan: (hablando bajito) Nos vemos en la siguiente… ah y un agradecimiento a Hikarisan y a todos los que leen mis fictions en miarroba.

Nota: Dedico este fiction a una amiga que esta muy triste en ese momento… Yuki, que fue de las primeras en opinar de mis fictions, y a Hime-chan que me dio la idea de este Fiction.

Y un agradecimiento súper especial a JULIETA, gracias por todo


End file.
